Du Yuze
Du Yuze is Xueli's former boyfriend who appears in Cupid's Chocolates. Background In middle school, he was popular with all girls and became Xueli's boyfriend because of the Valentine's chocolates she had given him, even though the chocolates were really for Haoyi. At a New Year's Eve party, Du Yuze betrays Xueli believing that she was acting and never thought of her as a girlfriend teaching her a lesson in humiliation. He told Xueli that no man will ever love her by making the crowd laugh at her after he proposed to his real girlfriend, Momo. He went to Japan to study, but due to some problems, his family's company went bankrupt and he had to return home in season 1. In the second season, Du Yuze tracks down and finds Xueli to help her. He kidnaps and takes her to an empty wherehouse. His goal was to blackmail her in wanting his family to own the industry which is currently owned by Xueli's mom. However, Du Yuze's plans were interrupted by Haoyi who came to rescue Xueli. He ordered his two men to be hired to kidnap Xueli to beat him, but their last attack was blocked by Xueli. Du Yuze discovers the truth from Xueli that she has never liked and is the substitute who replaces Haoyi even though Du Yuze has known for a long time that she liked Haoyi very much from the beginning. Du Yu also learns that Haoyi had Mei Tata record the evidence of his crime being sent into all the cell phones in the city. Du Yuze is arrested by the police but tries at the last moment to kill Haoyi with a knife, but his attack was blocked by Xueli who took the stabthough she survived. Du Yuze is sent to prison and will never hurt Xueli, Haoyi, or anyone else. Appearance Du Yuze has lightish blond hair and green eyes. He's wears half casual clothes: white shirt, black jacket, gray pants, and black dress shoes. Personality Du Yuze is cruel and is happy to watch people suffer especially Xueli. He will also take extreme measures to kill anyone if his plans are ruined as he tried to kill Haoyi. He seems to be quite naive when he actually believe that Xueli liked him but really didn't and once more when he didn't know that Haoyi had a plan to send him to prison by recording the evidence of his crime of Xueli's kidnap. Weapon Knife Du Yuze carries a knife with him which was kept hidden until he used it against Haoyi after he got arrested by police officers. Screenshot_2018-04-29_at_11.45.57_PM2.png|Knife Screenshot 2018-06-18 at 5.24.45 PM.png|Knife 2 Screenshot 2018-06-06 at 6.20.05 PM.png|Knife 3 Relationships Love Interest Momo "Today I declare, that I'm getting engaged with - my girlfriend Momo". At the New Year party, Du Yuze became Momo's boyfriend and engaged her. It may be hinted that the two are no longer together. Underlings Male Kidnapper I Du Yuze had Male Kidnapper I work for him to kidnap Xueli and be rewarded. Male Kidnapper II Du Yuze had Male Kidnapper II work for him to kidnap Xueli and be rewarded. Enemies Ouyang Xueli "I knew you were not a good woman. So I taught you a lesson in middle school". Du Yuze was Xueli's boyfriend but later became ex-boyfriend after he humiliated her in public. He enjoys watching her suffer. Du Yuze returns and tails Xueli even kidnapping her for a purpose but his plan soon failed. Du Yuze learns in shock that Xueli never liked him and that he was a substitute replacing Haoyi getting him involved in her love affairs finding out that he was Xueli's second boyfriend and not her first. He realized to Xueli, he meant nothing to her just a tool being used and thrown away. Jiang Haoyi "Jiang Haoyi. Go to hell"! When Du Yuze met Haoyi in middle school, he was most likely his rival being jealous of him knowing that Xueli likes him. Some years after, Du Yuze returned for Xueli but was confronted by Haoyi to leave her alone becoming his enemy, but that didn't stop Du Yuze from kidnapping Xueli. Du Yuze believed that Haoyi is nothing but his substitute in replacing him as Xueli's boyfriend. However, it turn out that he was Haoyi's substitute from the beginning as revealed by Xueli. Du Yuze has developed a deep hatred for Haoyi after his enemy recorded the evidence of his crime and tried to kill him but failed in the process when he was arrested by the police. Ye Zhengdong It was unaware to Du Yuze that Zhengdong hated him and became one of his enemies after Xueli was hurt and dump by Du Yuze at the New Year party in middle school. Gallery 69dce51908d76501443d9e300dbcaae9f0657dd7 476517 800 1131.jpg|Du Yuze In The Web Manga Screenshot (.png|Du Yuze In The Anime Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 3.39.32 PM.png|Young Du Yuze In Middle School Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 5.18.36 PM.png|Du Yuze and Momo Screenshot 2018-04-29 at 11.41.19 PM.png|Du Yuze and Male Kidnappers I & II Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 6.56.05 PM (1).png Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 6.54.48 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 1.42.39 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-29 at 11.45.57 PM.png Trivia *In the web manga, it was said that Du Yuze went to Japan to study in senior high where in the anime, he went to America to study. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters